


We Built This City

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [58]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birth, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Quick labor, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a rather unexpected home birth.One-Shot based on the song We Built This City by Aron Wright and Jill Andrews
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	We Built This City

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

"There aren't any signs of dilation so I'm going to have to send you home. Your water hasn't broken yet and you're most likely having Braxton Hicks contractions so I think once your water breaks or contractions get more real and stronger in time, then you should come back." Doctor Sawyer informs the twenty four year old sitting in front of up while looking up from her papers.

"Okay." Steve frowns, bummed that his babies were not going to be coming today.

"I'm sorry, but it'll happen soon. You just have to wait it out."

"Mhmm." He hums and rolls his eyes. “I guess we’ll see what happens from here.” 

“Alright. If you need me, you can always call me.” 

“‘Kay, thanks Doctor Sawyer.” 

“Of course. Take care you two.” She smiles and exits the exam room Steve and Billy were in. 

Billy helps his husband off the bed and grabs the bag that was sitting on the chair beside them.

"Ready, babe?" He asks, holding his hand out.

"I guess so." Steve huffs. He was rather annoyed at the fact that he’s not in "real" labor yet. 

He’s been in this questionable labor stage for two days so something must be happening and his doctor’s just missing it. He thinks he’d know more about his body than her, since he was housing two full term baby boys inside him. Steve was so exhausted from being at the hospital since yesterday so I just really wanted to be in his bed and try to get more sleep. They ran a bunch of tests on him last night because one of the boys' heart rate was a bit low but it was just due to his position so he had to lay in the most uncomfortable position all night and he was able to move.

Now, Billy was signing the discharge papers and they were going back home.

Steve just doesn't understand why it’s taking so long. His boys are ready to come and he knows it's normal for twin pregnancies to go into early labor. Even eight to eight and a half months is considered full term so these boys are more than ready to be born. But if his doctor doesn't see that, then screw it.

The two of them drove back home and were greeted by their dogs, Monty and Maizie. 

Billy helped Steve upstairs and their little fur balls followed them into their room, climbing the stairs he got them so they could get on the bed easier. They're really small and they can't jump four feet up to the bed so of course their momma spoiled them and got them the stairs.

Anway, Steve laid down and the two fur balls curled up beside his head, already falling asleep. He smiled and pet them while he turned on the tv to see what's on. He settled on some sci-fi movie that just started too so he knows he’ll be there for a while enjoying something he actually likes.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and pick up a bit, call me if you need me." Billy tells him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Okay baby, we should be fine." Steve says and smiles as they lock lips.

Billy leaves and Steve lays there with the pups, watching his movie.

**-Few Hours Later-**

"Ooh Chris this is happening. Ooh it's happening here...right now." Steve moans, bringing his hand back up from the water.

"What is?" Billy’s eyes widen and he moves to sit on his knees next to the tub.

"The babies! One's coming. I can already feel their head. I have to start pushing!" Steve ducks his head down attempting to see anything but just put his hand back under the water.

"Should I call the paramedics?"

".....No....Babe it hurts!"

"I know just push, okay?" Billy tells his husband, intently watching Steve get ready to deliver one of their babies. 

"....I am! AGH!" Steve grunts giving his first push. He was on his knees in the tub, pushing down with his hands anxiously awaiting the head to come out. That active labor kicked in real quick and one of the baby's dropped suddenly, and now they were here.

"B-Billy, hand me the mirror so I-I can see!"

Billy got up and shuffled behind Steve then handed him the handheld mirror. Steve stuck it under the water and tried to use it as his guide to deliver this baby.

Steve leaned forward and groaned from the pain. "Can you see anything, babe? Ouch...fuck!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"I see tiny bits of a head coming. Keep pushing love. Are you gonna catch him?"

"....Y-Yes."

Steve continues to push on and off for ten seconds and eventually delivers the head. Bloody fluids flow out into the water as he holds one of their son's heads in his hands. He sat there heavily panting and looked up at Billy who was anxiously waiting for him to continue.

"Oh good...Ooh jesus christ this fucking hurts."

"Check for a cord, Billy." Billy says softly.

Steve feels around the baby's neck and doesn't feel anything so he then begins to bear down some more.

Loud screams and sobs escape his mouth as the immense amount of pressure being put on his back and rectal area as he pushes hard.

After twenty five minutes of pushing, Steve had delivered his first son into his hands and brought him up from under the water, laying him atop his wet chest. His cord stretched over Steve’s bump and legs lay opened above his bump as he patted his back.

"Come on buddy, come on cry." Steve continued to pat the baby’s back with more force and pinch his cord causing him to cough up some mucus and fluids and then he started to cry. "There we go...Hi bubba! Welcome to the world baby boy!" Steve smiles as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Babe, can you get me a towel please?" He asks, looking up at his husband.

"Yeah." Billy says, quietly sobbing. He brings back a fluffy towel and Steve dips it into the water, covering their son with it.

"Hi baby boy." Steve speaks to his son watching him open his eyes, looking at the world around him. The baby continued to cry but was slowly calming down the more I held him. His wondrous eyes were looking up into mine and Steve couldn't stop smiling.

"You're so beautiful, bubs. You came pretty quickly, let's hope your brother does the same." Steve mutters to his son and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Another ten minutes later, Billy takes care of the cord, he cuts it and Steve keeps holding his son against my chest. His chubby cheek was squished against his pec and released soft mewls here and there. But everything about him was amazing.

Steve had moved and was now leaning against the tub feeling small contractions come and go so he knew the second baby was getting ready to come. He kept his legs open and just waited for it to build up more. His head rolled and rested against his shoulder while Billy sat there staring at their son in a favorable daze.

Steve brought his free hand down to his entrance and tried to feel anything. He could feel the baby's head start to descend so he gave a small push and it moved down more.

"Is he head down?" Billy asks.

"I think so, I'm gonna start pushing because he's right there." Steve says.

"Alright, do you want me to take him?"

"No, I got it. I can do this."

Billy nods and Steve starts to push again.

He kept his hand down at his entrance trying to slowly guide the head out. He suctioned the mirror to the wall of the tub as he pushed and could start to see the dark mass appear then shrink whenever he stopped pushing. He stayed focused and just let his body do what it needed to do so that he could deliver this baby.

Forty-five minutes later, Steve was getting extremely frustrated. "Fucking Christ! Why isn't he coming!" He screamed, gripping tightly onto the side of the tub.

He had moved into a deep squat and Billy was trying to help but held the baby while Steve tried to push his second baby out. The baby’s head was sitting right there so Steve figured with the force of gravity this would bring him out some more but nothing. He didn't let go of the tub and pushed again.

After what felt like forever, Steve finally felt more movement and heaved for more air as the baby's head began to crown.

"He's crowning!" He harshly announced, going in for another push. "Can you see Billy?" He tries to move himself forward in the water for his husband to see. 

Billy peers down and shrugs, "A little bit. Just push, baby."

"I-I'm trying! It hurts...a lot!"

"I know, love. You're doing so good his head is almost out."

Steve pushes down again, fully delivering the head gasping from the pressure releasing. "Oh thank god, his head is out. Now for his shoulders." He pants and immediately checks for a cord.

When he doesn't feel one, he pushes down again. The shoulders slowly maneuver out of his and he brings his other hand down to catch the baby. "Here he comes, Chris."

One more loud scream and hard push, their second baby boy was born into Steve’s arms.

Steve lowered himself, exhausted and more bloody fluids filled the tub. He brought his son up and he started to cry right away. "Oh baby...Oh my god, hi! Hi bubba! You finally came out!"

Billy cuts his cord a few minutes later and then takes him so Steve can get out.

Out of breath and overly exhausted, Steve stood up carefully and stepped out of the tub with their cords dangling from his entrance still attached to the placenta.

He sat on the bunch of towels just outside the tub and Billy handed him their boys.

"Can you go get a container so we can put the placenta in it?" 

"Yeah." Billy gets up and Steve’s left with his sons.

They were both so cute and identical, which was to be expected. This was going to be fun for him and Billy trying to figure out who was who as they grow up, they’re probably gonna fuck up their names and they're gonna grow up thinking they're their brother.

Billy came back and started to drain the tub while Steve got onto my knees and brought the container under him.

After a few deep grunts and small pushes, the placenta bulged out and sat in the container with the cords hanging out of it.

He sits back down, very sore, but so happy his boys were finally here.

**-Later-**

They had called Doctor Sawyer who then came to the house to check on Steve and the babies from their unexpected home birth. She brought a doula as well so they were both helping the boys with the babies.

Doctor Sawyer just did a quick check to make sure he didn't tear during the birth which he was surprised he didn't because that second baby came out pretty quickly once the head was out. Lucky for him.

She then checked the placenta for any infection but everything was good and we were in the clear.

They helped the boys weigh and measure the babies then checked their heart and lungs to ensure nothing was wrong with them. Which there wasn't, thankfully.

"Both boys are doing great and you don't have any tears or heart rate abnormalities so all I can say is congratulations. They're both beautiful. Make sure you make them an appointment for a check up and meet with their pediatrician."

"I will. I already have one picked out."

"Oh, that's perfect then." She says, gathering her things.

Steve thanks her for everything and they leave. It was just him and Billy with their babies.

They were laying in bed with both of them cuddled up on Steve’s bare chest, asleep. 

"What do we do now, Billy?" He asks, glancing over at his husband.

"We just do whatever parents do. Show them unconditional amounts of love and just be there for them."

"I can't even believe they're real."

"I know...our tiny humans."

Steve smiles and brings his arm around Billy as he kisses Steve’s temple.

"They're perfect."

"They sure are...Welcome to the family, Aiden and Ethan Harrington-Hargrove.” Steve whispers, kissing both of their heads as a tear slips out of his eye. This is all he’s ever dreamt of.


End file.
